Vacation Blues
by KissDarkness
Summary: Ash and Brock have decided to go on a vacation to the mountains to be "manly"(no offense to those "manly" men/boys out there.) Enjoy!
1. Day One: Going There

A/N: I actually had this story come to me as a dream

A/N: I actually had this story come to me as a dream.Sorry to disappoint Misty fans, but she is in a small part of this story.I added a few things to it to make it longer.

Ash and Brock's Vacation: Day One

"Ready for a great vacation of the mountains, Ash?"Brock asked happily.

"You bet I am!"Ash cheered."Are you ready, Misty?"

"Didn't Brock tell you?I'm not going.This is just a vacation for the 'men.'Of course, I feel, for some reason, you are not a 'man,'" Misty replied."I'm going to stay with my sisters until you come back.They're have a problem at the gym…"

"Oh, too bad.Bye!See you in a couple of days!"Ash hopped into Brocks truck and they drove off into the horizon. 

"Pika!" Pikachu said happily.

"Are you happy to go on this trip too?"Brock asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded with excitement.

"This is going to be a great trip to the mountains." Brock said. "And maybe there will even be some cute mountain climber girls."

"What did you say?"Ash asked.

"Ahh…nothing!" Brock's face turned bright red.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three hours later…

"Are you sure you know the way?"Ash asked.

"Are you sure you are looking at the map the right way?I think that we have been here five times before!!!"

"Ha ha ha…you are right!I was looking at the map up-side down."

"You can really be an idiot at times, can't you?"Brock mumbled."Which way?"

"Left."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you positive?"

"Positive."

"Really sure?"

"For crying out loud, YES!!!"

"Okay, okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, we're finally here!"Brock announced very tried from driving.

"Great!Sitting in the car for fifteen hours is hard!"Ash cheered.

"Pi." Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Well, we would have gotten here earier if you would just have read the map correctly!"Brock shouted.

'Bad breath!' Ash thought."I'm really am sorry."

"Anyway, let's set the tent up, and get ready for the night."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night…

"Where's my sleeping bag?!"Ash yelled.

"Beats me," Brock shrugged."First, you made us get lost coming here, and then you forgot to bring the tent, for may I add that was suppose to be your job, and now you don't have a sleeping bag.Ash, you are a VERY forgetful person."

"AHH!!!I can't stand it!Come on, Pikachu!I'm tired of being next to Mr. I-think-I'm-so-perfect.Let's sleep over here on my blanket."

"I bet you can't wait until tomorrow.We'll go hiking and all the other great stuff!"

"Goody.I can't wait," Ash mumbled, and then quickly fell asleep next to Pikachu.

'I hope tomorrow will be better.I wish those two will stop fighting." Pikachu thought, and he too went to sleep.

Ta Da!More to come don't worry!Please tell me what you think!Peace!


	2. Day Two: Fishing Problems

A/N: I didn't put all of Ash's Pokemon, such as Pidgetto, because

A/N: I didn't put all of Ash's Pokemon, such as Pidgetto, because..um..a friend of mind has a problem with it, and because I thought it would make it simpler.Brock's Pokemon are also not all here, I just put the main ones ( Geodude, Zubat, Onix)Also, I don't know what the Pokemon say, so I kinda made it up.

Ash's and Brock's Vacation: Day Two

"YAWN!"(A/N: Ok, ok, people don't actually say "yawn" but it's a story.) 

"Good morning, Ash!You're just in time for breakfast," Brock said cheerfully.

'Guess they forgot about the fight…" Pikachu thought. "Pika pi.Pi?"

"Yes, you have breakfast too.Ash, why don't you let your Pokemon out, since it's the wild they can run around free."

"Okay, that's a good idea!Come on out!"

"Bula!"

"Squirt!"

"Char!!!"

"Ah…Ash?I think maybe Charizard was a bad idea to let out."

"Hee, yeah!Charizard return!"Charizard flew off."Hey Charizard come back!!Come back!!!"

"He problay just went to take a nap.He'll come back.Now breakfast!!!"Brock said."Come on out, my wonderful Pokemon friends!"

"Geo!"

"Zu!"

"Nix!" 

"Food!"Ash cheered.

"Yep, eat fast, or we'll miss the best time to catch fish."Brock said.

"Catch fish?" Ash asked.

"Yep, we'll have to look for worms, and since _someone_ forgot the fishing poles will have to make them ourselves.Or if you want you can just catch them by hand."

"Ah…"

"Ok, then we'll make the fishing rods."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day…

"I can't tie it!!!!!!!"Ash whined.

"Pi…" Pikachu shook it's head.

"I told you Ash, you tie it like so."

"Fine!"

'Great, they're arguing again.' Pikachu shook his head again.

"How many worms did you find?"Brock asked.

"One."

"Ten.Look for more you can't catch fish with one worm."

"One worm is good for one fish."

"Who cares?!?!?"

"Sorry."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later…

"Ouch!"Ash tipped over a rock, and bumped into Brock, who was holding the fishing poles, which fell into the river.

"Now look what you have done!We have to fish with our hands now," Brock yelled.

"That's what manly men do."

"Shut up, let's fish or we won't have any lunch or dinner."

"Look there goes one!Ouch!" Ash fell into the river, but managed to catch a fish, or sort of."Ouch!It won't stop biting by finger!!"

"Stop being a cry baby and give me the fish."

"Here, oops!"Ash dropped the fish into the river again.

"ASH!!!!!!!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nine at night…

"Have you caught a fish yet?"Brock asked.He had dark rings around his eyes.

"No."Ash too had dark rings around his eyes.

"I haven't either."

"I give up.I can sleep with an empty stomach."

"Fine."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz………

Both feel soundly asleep with their feet dangling by the river.

'Hope tomorrow is better."Pikachu thought.

End of chapter two.What do you think?Peace!Have a nice day!


	3. Day Three: Hiking

A/N: I hope everyone likes my story so far

A/N: I hope everyone likes my story so far.Enjoy!

Ash's and Brock's Vacation: Day Three 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!I'm all wet!!!"Ash shouted.

"Me too," Brook said looking at his clothes.

"What happened?I don't remember what happened."

"I forgot, too."(A/N: This just shows that 'manly' men are stupid jerks.) "Oh, well, let's just get dry, and go for a nature walk."

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later…

"What happened to all our clothes?!"Brock yelled.

"I don't know.I thought you brought the clothes."

"NO, you were supposed to bring them!!!"Brock's face was as red as an apple.

"All I brought was PJs!!"Ash yelled back.

"You stupid ::BEEP::!!::BEEP:: ::BEEP::!!!!!!"

"I'm sorry what did you say?It was kinda blocked out by the "beeping."

"I SAID 'YOU STUPID ::BEEP::!!!!::BEEP:: ::BEEP::!!!!'"

"What?"

"I SAID '::BEEP:: YOU!!!'"

"What's with all the beeping?!?!"

"WHO CARES?!?!?::BEEP::::BEEP::!!!GET LOST YOU ::BEEP:: BEEPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Brock?"

"WHAT, ::BEEP::?!"

"I think it's time for your medicine…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S WORST THAN HAVING WET CLOTHES?!"Brock yelled at Ash.

"No…what?" Ash mumbled, tried at being yelled at.

"_WALKING _IN WET CLOTHES!!!!"Brock complained.

"That's great…"

"WELL, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF ALL THIS YELLING!!"

"I'm not yelling, you are."

"I THINK I'M GOING TO LOSE ME VOICE!!DO YOU KNOW WHAT I SHOULD DO?"

"How 'bout you _stop_ yelling."

"GREAT IDEA!!"

"Let's just get on with this nature walk."

"Ok, let's see.Over there is the Great Nomad Mountain.The Great Nomad Mountain is where the great nomads built a mountain."

"Built a mountain?"

"Yes-sir-ree!The great nomads built a mountain, and named it the Great Nomad Mountain.Over there is the Hi-Ya Tree.It was named the Hi-Ya Tree because a Ninja and an Indian come over to this tree and called it the Hi-Ya Tree."

"They named that for no reason?"

"No reason.Now that over there is the Blah-Like-Um-Ah-Peace-Flower-Power River.They say that the first hippies in the year 1, who were outcast, come over and named it Blah-Like-Um-Ah-Peace-Flower-Power River."

"Really?"

"Yes, really.That cliff over there is…WOW!"

"That cliff is called "WOW?"

"Look at that hottie!Hey!Hey!Look at me!Look at me!"

"Pi," Pikachu shook its head in disgrace.

"Here we go again.I think he forgot to take his medicine again."

The "hottie" mountain claimer turned and looked over at Brock.

"Look!She's looking at me!!!"

After studying Brock for a moment, the "hottie" said, "Get lost, dork!"

"Wanna go out sometime?"

"Brook, let's get on with our hike."

"I know!Let's built a mountain just like that nomads.That's sure to impress her."Brock said, and then headed back to the camp.

"Well, Pikachu, should we stop him, or let him make a fool of himself?"

"Pika!"

"Whatever you say.It's getting late let's go back."

"Pikachu!" 

As they headed back to the camp Pikachu thought, 'This was some jolly day.First Brook starts beeping, then he starts making up facts about places, and now he wants to build a mountain to impress a female.What's going to happen next?'

End of Day Three.Is it good, is it bad?Please tell me the truth.


	4. Day Four: Mountain Building

Ash's and Brock's Vacation: Day Four

Ash's and Brock's Vacation: Day Four 

"Good Morning, Ash!"Brock yelled happily.

"Huh?Let me sleep."

"Sleep?I'm not letting you sleep.We're going to build a mountain."

"Funny, Brock.You build mountain, I watch.I'm not the one who wants to impress a girl." _Misty's enough to handle,_ Ash thought.

"Well, if you won't help.Then I'm going to do it myself!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

9:00 AM…

"How's it going?"Ash asked as he sat studying his badges. 

"Wonderful!" Brock said.He was slowly moving rocks (with the help of his Pokemon.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

10:00 AM…

"Pikachu, have you ever noticed that every badge has the same little symbol on the back?"

"Pi Pika!"

"How's it going, Brock?"

"Great!" Brock said a little tried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

11:00 AM

"You know something, Pikachu?This is the best day of the whole vacation.Let's go on a nature walk without Brock to bother us.Pikachu, can you get my camera?I promised Misty to get some photos."

"Pi," Pikachu nodded, and ran to get the camera.

"How's it going, Brock?"

"Fine!" Brock mumbled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

12:00 PM

"How's it going, Brock?"Ash asked coming back from his nature walk.

"Okay…" Brock was very tried, but the "mountain" was already two feet tall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hour after hour went by, and Ash had never been more relaxed.

"HA HA HA!!!!!I did it!!!" Brock shouted.

"That's great, Brock…" Ash said.

"I'm going to look for the girl now."

"Have a good time."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

10:00 PM

"Oh, Brock, you're back."

"I'm so stupid!!!That 'girl' was really an OLD, the keyword is 'old', lady!!!"

_So, now you figured out that you're stupid._"Brock, can I ask a question?"

"You just did!"Brock shouted as he banged his on the nearest tree.

"When are we going to go home?"

"RIGHT NOW!!!"Brock yelled, as he dumped everything in the truck."Get in!"

"Yes, sir!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

6:00 AM

"Hi, guys!You're back!" Misty said cheerfully.

"Yes, we are," Brock said sounding very relieved.

"Ash," Misty whispered, "what's wrong with Brock?He sounds very stressed."

"The usual," Ash whispered back.

Misty knew right away that the "usual" meant women problems."Maybe we should leave him alone for a while."

"Let's talk to him first.Hi, Brock.Wanna go inside for breakfast?"

"Breakfast?If that hottie was a younger, I could have invited her to breakfast, or maybe lunch, but mostly dinner." Brock's eyes, which had dark rings under them, began to fill with tears.

"Let's go!" Misty shouted pulling Ash's arm.

"Good idea."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

8:00 AM

Ash and Misty came back to where Brock was.They found his sound asleep, sucking his thump.

"Um…Ash, do men suck their thumps?"

"No, but I'm still a kid.No way do I want to be a man yet!I'm going to become a Pokemon Master first!"

"Whatever you say, stupid!" Misty said.

"I'm not stupid!" 

"Whatever you say, stupid!"

Ash and Misty walked down the hall arguing all the way.

Pikachu started to follow, 'What a trip.Sleep well "manly baby Brock.'"

The End.Peace!__


End file.
